Scholarship Essay
by Black Tea Adventure
Summary: My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and I love being alone. Essay format AU. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Hetalia: Axis Powers_.**

**AN: Hello, readers! So this was borne out of an idea for a short oneshot that suddenly popped into my head this evening. I hope you all like it, and I hope I portrayed Gil's voice in his intentionally bad writing as well as I think I did.**

* * *

**Scholarship Essay**

My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and I love being alone. I am seventeen years old, am a senior in high school, and have done literally nothing to better affect my community in my entire life. That, however, is precisely why I am submitting this essay for the United Community Medical Scholarship: To get a doctorate in medicine and impact people's lives for the better in the future.

Why did I feel the need to state that I have done nothing yet to help others? Well, the reason is the same for why I want to win this scholarship: I was born an albino, and because of that, I have grown up so far to be a very cautious and withdrawn individual. Despite my periodic claims to be a gift to the world with my unique genetics, I have always been very self-conscious of my syndrome. I was born with white hair and red eyes, and although a lot of people have said that I look totally cool with those traits, others have said that I am a freak of nature. Particularly when I first started elementary school, most kids at first either stayed away from me or picked on me because I was different. Up until third grade, when they finally moved up to junior high, there was this one group of older kids who liked to corner me whenever they could and call me all sorts of nasty names. Eventually they started physically beating me to see how noticeable my bruises would be on my pale skin. Aside from that, I got called "vampire" a lot because of my unusual eye color, and in the wintertime most of my classmates would joke that if I wore lighter colored clothes I would look exactly like a snowman.

Because of my albinism, the social torment lasted up until high school, when I met my two best friends, Antonio and Francis. We didn't share any classes together at first but shared the same lunch period, which was when we all sat down together to talk and eventually decided that we were our own special trio, the "Bad Friends," as we decided to call ourselves, because we would always laugh at or make fun of each other in some way. One day in ninth grade, a senior cornered me at my locker before Antonio and Francis arrived. He said all kinds of mean things to me and even attempted to stuff me into my little half-locker, but my two best buddies arrived just then and went completely primal on him. After that, almost no one ever dared to make fun of me again.

I love Antonio and Francis; the only way I could accurately describe them would be that they are just awesome in every way. Nonetheless, despite my two awesome friends that I've currently had for almost four years, I am still abnormally withdrawn and antisocial aside from our little trio. I realize that the past is the past, and that no one from before will ever bother me again, but being bullied and socially ostracized leaves a mark on you that can never completely go away. My trio and I are friends for life, but I admittedly spend more time in my room, on the computer blogging or just playing games than I do actually hanging out. Never do I actually go to high school parties like my normal friends do. They accept me, and the rest of my class doesn't dare say a word to me for it now, but I feel deep down that I have a problem in refusing to be any more social than I already am. I am very much aware that I won't be able to depend on my two friends forever, and I honestly do want to be more independent socially, maybe even go abroad to Europe one day and find a pretty German doctor who thinks of my albinism as beautiful.

So, as to why I just provided the rundown of my life so far, I want to win this scholarship specifically so I can make better not only the lives of others, but also that of myself. I think that $10,000 in tuition funds will definitely be enough to convince me to actually go and start medical school, and from what I've read online, I believe I will find that a lot more people will accept me and want to be my friend.

So, long story short, I've had a terrible start at life because of my condition, and I want to help other people with similar problems because of that, maybe become a medical therapist or even an actual doctor because of that. I'm not saying that albinism is something that needs to be cured; rather, I'm saying that it's something that needs to be better understood and accepted. And I believe that the most effective way to do that is to have a medical professional that actually has that same condition. But despite that, I've been made to be so antisocial from my past that I just can't work up the courage to actually talk and socialize with others besides my family and best friends. Therefore, I'm not asking for money to just go to school and bum around and not actually learn anything; I'm asking for money so I can get enough confidence and enough encouragement to be brave enough to go to school with a bright smile and a confident voice when I eventually have to talk to new people.

I really hope those of you at the UCMS Foundation will consider my past and my aspirations, but if you're not entirely convinced yet, just remember that there's a potential doctor or therapist or what have you that doesn't feel like he can do what he wants just because he can't talk to people. I do appreciate the large amount of funds you're offering, and again, I sincerely hope that you pick me to be its receiver.

Respectfully, antisocially and albinistically yours,

Gilbert Beilschmidt,

Medical student-to-be

* * *

**AN: I can definitely imagine teenage!Gil writing like this, haha. I really hope that his insecurity came through and that his reasoning made sense. Also, if I were on the committee, I would definitely vouch for Gil's reasons for wanting the money.**

**Please, let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
